Sabía
by Caramelo y cafe
Summary: Por primera vez en la vida, Ron tenía algo que Harry, el niño que vivió, no tenía. A Hermione. Lo que el pelirrojo no tomaba en cuenta, era que estaba a punto de perderla. hyhr


_**N/A: **_No gano ningún dinero haciendo esto, (y si lo hiciera me fundiría T.T) Y todos los personajes pertenecen a la magnifica de J.

_**Summary:**_ Por primera vez en la vida, Ron tenía algo que Harry, el niño que vivió, no tenía. A Hermione. Lo que el pelirrojo no tomaba en cuenta, era que estaba a punto de perderla.

**_Disfruten de la lectura,.! _**

—_*****—***—***—***—*****_

_***— Sabía—***_

Las gotas de lluvia caían, haciendo unos ligeros golpes en la carpa. Hermione leía un libro, mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Tiritaba por frío y miedo. En realidad, mas por miedo. Tenía miedo de todo.

A demás, se había cansado. Cuando salió de la cada de Bathilda, hace unos días, había jurado sentir a la Muerte respirar cerca de su hombro. Y no es que le tuviera miedo a morir, precisamente, si no que había estado a punto de fallar a la tarea que le habían designado. Ayudar a Harry a destruir los Horrocruxes.

Sentía al viento azotar con fuerza las telas de la carpa y lloró aún más. Se sentía completamente humillada.

Harry entró con cuidado, supuestamente, la castaña debía dormir. _Supuestamente._

—Hermione, ya para, no tienes que seguir llorando._ Hermione lo observó con cuidado, sin perderse ningún detalle del moreno. Estaba triste y preocupado, lo vio en su rostro.

—Lo siento, Harry. Estoy siendo infantil, pero ya no se como debo actuar_ Y no mentía. Había perdido todo su orgullo al correr tras Ron esa noche. Se había sentido como una completa idiota, corriendo a los brazos de un chico.

— ¿Es que ya no sabes ser tú misma?

Hermione no respondió. Ella ya no era ella. Era solo una mujer sin sentido. Harry rodó los ojos, repentinamente frustrado.

— ¡Contesta, Hermione! ¿Es que acaso tú también te quieres ir? ¡Hazlo! ¡Ve tras Ron si quieres!

La castaña frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. ¿Qué demonios se creía Potter que era ella? ¿Una idiota?

— ¡Sabes que jamás lo haría! ¡Lo sabes! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¡Quiero estar _contigo! ¡_Aquí!

Un profundo silencio invadió el pequeño refugio. Era uno de esos silencios melancólicos y distantes.

Harry se dio vuelta, dispuesto a caminar un poco, definitivamente necesitaba aire fresco.

Pero Hermione le tomo de brazo y lo obligo a darse vuelta. Harry suspiró sorprendido. Estaba demasiado cerca de la Gryffindor. Y ella no hizo mas que pegarse todo lo que podía a el. Rodeo con sus brazos su cuello, y lo abrazó. Lo estrecho tan fuerte, que pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón, palpitando cada vez mas rápido.

Y justo cuando creía que la castaña se iba a apartar, por que amagaba con hacerlo, unos pequeños y fríos labios se le pegaron a los suyos.

Y en el momento en que aspiró el olor a vainilla que despegaba el cabello de Hermione, perdió la razón.

La cogió por la cintura, que parecía encajar perfectamente con sus brazos, y la acostó en el sillón. La beso con deseo, tristeza, dolor, miedo, frío, pasión y locura. La besó como si ese fuera el último beso.

Acarició su espalda y sintió todos sus músculos tensarse, mientras leves suspiros salían de los labios de Hermione.

Sabía que ella luchaba para que sus labios no la traicionaran. Luchaba para que su nombre no apareciera entre el fogoso deseo. Luchaba para que Ron, de una vez por todas, desapareciera.

Pero Harry no era estúpido. El sabía que Hermione lo besaba pensando el pelirrojo. Sabía que cuando gemía era su nombre el que rondaba por el aire.

Cada caricia que le daba, era para Ron.

Harry sumergió su mano en los abultados cabellos de Hermione y deslizo su lengua por el cuello de la Gryffindor, mientras las manos de ella luchaban inconteniblemente en el pecho del moreno.

Pero Harry lo sabía.

Sabía que por primera vez en la vida, Ron Weasley tenía algo que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, no tenía. A Hermione.

Lo que el pelirrojo no tomaba en cuenta, era de que estaba a punto de perderla.

Fin

—_*****—***—***—***—*****_

_**N/A: **_vamos, acepto lo que quieran. Tomatazos, avadas Kedabras, regalitos…lo que sea en un simple y sencillo review.

_Besos y abrazos, __**Caramelo y café.**_


End file.
